The present invention relates to methods and systems associated with establishing, modifying, and customizing account-based products and services on-line. Preferred embodiments relate to establishing, modifying, and customizing account-based financial products via the Internet.
Existing approaches for establishing, modifying, and customizing account based products and services (collectively referred to herein as “products”) typically involve a consumer providing data in person, via postal mail, over the phone, or over the Internet. As implemented, these approaches suffer from several drawbacks. For example, while data may be collected via a convenient communications portal, qualification, e.g., credit decisioning, is typically done off line and a decision is not received by the consumer contemporaneously with data entry. If the decisioning is positive, delays are still likely in activating the account, e.g., receiving the card through the mail, activating the card, or transferring a balance from one or more other cards. Further, consumers are typically limited to choosing from among fixed products with limited (if any) choice of features, benefits, and personalization. Additionally, comparable offers from third parties offering account-based products may lure a consumer away without the opportunity to revise the offering made to the consumer.